


To the Left, To the Left

by imperativa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, levi being a prat, mikasa acting like a bitch, office rearrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine Mikasa getting angry at Levi and moving everything in his office a centimeter to the left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Left, To the Left

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. This is for you, Amanda!

Mikasa stormed into her room and slammed the door with a loud _bang_. How dare he? How dare that irksome shorty call her out in front of her entire squad? She was more than capable of leading the new cadets of the 107th squad, and everyone knew it.

 _I’ll show him_ , she thought to herself. _I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine._

#

She waited until Corporal Levi left his room the next morning to begin her revenge.

#

Levi headed to his room after a long day of training. He decided to skip dinner in place of a nice, warm bath. He opened the door to his room and his jaw dropped.

Levi's scream of "ACKERMAN" could be heard throughout all of HQ.

#

 

Eren and Armin sat down next to Mikasa at their usual table.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked slowly, "What did you do?"

Mikasa just smiled to herself and shrugged her shoulders.

Eren smiled uneasily at her.

#

"Levi, it's really not _that_ bad."

Corporal Levi whipped around and glared at Hanji.

"Yes it is! Look what the shitty brat did!" Levi all but screamed at his friend.

Erwin and Hanji looked at each other, and then back at him. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Levi, we don't notice anything different." Erwin said.

Levi scowled. "Ackerman rearranged my office."

Again, Hanji and Erwin looked at each other.

"Um..Levi? It looks exactly the same."

"No it doesn't, you shitty four-eyes. Everything is moved one centimeter to the left."

Erwin shook his head and smiled. He patted Levi on the shoulder and left the room, his deep laugh rumbling down the halls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made Erwin raise a crybrow instead of an eyebrow. Oops.


End file.
